


I'd give you my soul (I'd give you my everything)

by AkitoRedFang



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Canonical Character Death, Claiming, Crazy Kate, Death(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Drinking to Cope, Drunk John, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone is Part of the Pack, Evil Kate, F/F, F/M, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Growing Up Together, Happy Pack, Hate Crimes, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Injury Recovery, It was just weed though, Jealous Derek, Jealous Stiles, Knotting, Last Love, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Major Character Injury, Mates, Minor Laura Hale/Lydia Martin, Misunderstandings, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Premature Ejaculation, Protective Derek, Recreational Wolfsbane Use, Relationship Problems, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Soul Bond, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Teenagers, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Top Derek, Underage Sex, Werewolf Discrimination, its in the weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkitoRedFang/pseuds/AkitoRedFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may start out happy but can both Stiles and Derek navigate through the ups and downs of life in one piece?<br/>When you feel like your life is hanging by a thread how do you cope?<br/>How far would you go to save the person you love?</p><p>How far will Stiles and Derek both go to keep each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freshman year

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a product of an on going Omegle convo Ive been having with my Co author, Sonny_Ninja. The Omegle convo went rouge in the best way possible and we moved it to email.  
> This is 13+ days of RP material, lightly edited for your fanfiction pleasure. Everything I do, I do for you.
> 
> And yes. This is an apology gift for those Ive hurt by never updating. Enjoy.
> 
> ***Warning. This fic starts out slow but it isn't by any means a 'slow build' fic***

     

     "Holy shit dude, Freshmen year of high school!" Stiles grinned at Derek. They were in the back seat of Laura's camero, Laura and Lydia were in the front since Laura was driving. "I'm sooo excited. It's going to be the fucking bomb!"   
Stiles stared at Derek while he flailed in an excited manner, He couldn't believe Derek was his soulmate sometimes. It was a bitter sweet experience since usually boys their age weren't aware of their soulmate yet, people stared, they whispered, but it didn't matter.

 Derek grinned "Yeah, I know right." He wrapped one arm around Stiles shoulders and laughed happily.  
Stiles grinned and snuggled up to him, "We're going to try for lacrosse right?" he asked, looking to him.

"Hell yeah and don't think I'm gonna go easy on you at practice, cause I'm not." Derek smirked

Stiles snorted and shook his head, "Oh whatever. I don't need you to go easy on me. I'm bad ass." he grumbled.

Derek put his face in the side of Stiles neck and laughed "I know you are."  
Stiles hummed and shook his head, "Good."

"Don't start making out in my car or I will kill you." Laura grumbled, glaring at them Derek responded by glaring at Laura playfully and sticking his tongue out at her in the rear view mirror but Laura smirked at him and looked back to the road, after a few minutes she took a right and she parked in the school parking lot.

Once the car came to a stop Stiles looked through the window at the school then turned to look at Laura, grinning brightly.  
"Don't worry. We're holding out to kissing until Derek decides to ask me out on a proper date." he said, looking to Derek with narrowed eyes.

 Derek frowned but not in a serious way "were really doing that?" He asked with a whine.

"Yes! I'm not giving you the pleasure of my lips until you woo me!" Stiles grinned and climbed out of the car once Laura was out; Derek followed Stiles out of the and grabbed Stiles hand when he saw the mass of people crowded around the high-school.

"Then let the wooing begin." He chuckled.

Stiles snorted, and laced their fingers together. "Oh? How will you woo me, Mr. Hale?" he asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Derek smirked.

He turned his head to wave at Laura as they walked in separate directions, she laughed and waved back to both of them with the hand that wasn't currently holing onto Lydia Martin's hand, as they disappeared from sight Derek walked Stiles into the high-school only feeling slightly nervous....Okay...very nervous.

Stiles rolled his eyes and nodded, He looked to his schedule, "So I have History first. What do you have?" he asked.

"Uhh.." Derek looked his schedule up and down. "Damn, English, But I have Chemistry second period." Derek looked at Stiles hopefully.

Stiles pouted and shook his head, "I have English second period with Scott." he sighed, "I have Math third. You?" he craned his neck to look at Derek's schedule.

"Thank god. Yeah, I have Math third." Derek smiled brightly. "And if we have no other classes together we always have lunch."

Stiles nodded, "Great. I have math then lunch." he said and squeezed his hand, "I'll see you in math."

Derek squeezed Stiles hand back and kissed Stiles cheek. "See you there. Have fun with Scott in second."

Stiles nodded and blushed as He went off to class. He pouted, wishing they had more classes together. He spent a lot of time with Derek normally, sometimes he could get Derek and Scott to hang out but it was a chore a lot of the time.  
He sighed when he sat in his seat, at least he had Scott in second period.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek felt uneasy and anxious through the first half of first period. Him and Stiles have been joined at the hip since what seemed like forever, it was odd not smelling his scent nearby or staring at him through class. He expelled his nervous energy by scribbling notes much too hard on an unsuspecting and innocent piece of paper, he felt bad, and now he felt crazy for feeling bad for a piece of paper. It was just a dead tree.

A dead tree that he was abusing because he couldn't deal with Stiles absence.

He sat back in the chair and scrubbed at his face with his hands before raising his hand high.

"Can I use the bathroom?" The woman, Mrs. Morrell looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"I don't know, can you?" She asked, Derek scowled, she thought she was funny. Ha Ha...bitch.

"May I?" Derek grit out.

"You may." She smiled coyly.

* * *

 

 

The second third period started, Stiles was ready to see his wolf. He went to Math and looked for Derek in the hall way, tapping his foot as he waited, he smiled when he noticed Derek hurrying to him, he kept grinning as Derek got close and immediately hugged him like he hadn't seen Stiles in years. Once he let go and stood in front of Stiles he felt embarrassed.

"Sorry, I just really missed you." Derek blushed and laughed.

Stiles chuckled and kissed his cheek, "It's okay. I really missed you also." he whispered and nuzzled him. "Let's get into class before we get detention. "

"Sounds good." The both entered the class room and made sure to sit next to each other. Derek's tension started to ease, he breathed in Stiles scent from where he sat next to him and Stiles chuckled, he stroked Derek's lower back gently; he was glad they had tables instead of individual desks because he could get as close to Derek as he needed and he needed to touch after all the separation.

"I hate math." he whispered to Derek.

Derek chuckled. "I know you do. I like math, its okay." he smiled and shrugged. "You'll be fine. I can always tutor you."  
When Derek said the word tutor he moved his eyebrows suggestively up and down.

 Stiles raised an eyebrow to him, "You're a dork." he snorted quietly, "But I'd like to get help with math."

The bell finally rang and the teacher walked in, "I'm your dork though." Derek whispered quietly. He looked at the teacher closely, damn. They got Harris, at least he didn't have his for chemistry. He and Stiles both had heard too many horror stories about Harris from Laura.

 "You sure is." Stiles snorted before moving away and getting his notebook and pen out to start taking his notes. Derek took notes in his admittedly OCD way. Making sure everything was neat and made sense; It felt good, but only cause he was close to Stiles.

When the class ended Derek stood, he was soooo ready for lunch.

Stiles snorted and looked at Derek's notes before he was able to put them away, "You're notes are beautiful." he sighed dreamily. He grabbed Derek's hand and lead him to the cafeteria.  
"I'm soooo ready for food." Stiles groaned, Derek was dragged into the lunch room by Stiles but he just laughed.

"Me and you both" As if to show Dereks point his stomach growled loudly and he chuckled. "How were your classes? Make any friends or anything?" Derek asked as he put food onto his tray.

Stiles shook his head as he got a pizza and what looked to Derek like way too many fries. "I was with Scott in both classes and that's it. People were still staring at me though. You figure they'd get used seeing a found soulmate by high school." he grumbled quietly.

"Yeah. I get those looks too, but I don't regret it. They're jealous. I can smell it on most of them." Derek shrugged as he grabbed a burger.

Stiles snorted, "I'm so sorry, we're not all wolves. We all can't just scent important emotions." he reached for three milks as he spoke before walking to pay for the food. "I wanna go sit outside. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Derek walked with Stiles to a table just under the trees outside the school. They ate in companionable silence before Derek broke it.  
"I did meet someone odd in second period though..." Derek said as he started to tear into his food.

"Oh? Who?" Stiles asked, as he started eating his fries, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Some girl." Derek furrowed his brow, trying to remember. "Kate- something, can't recall her last name, but anyway she acted weird. She knew me but I didn't know her." Derek shrugged. "I don't know."

 "Kate?" Stiles frowned and set his fries down, "what class is she?" he asked. He really didn't like the sound of this girl but he wasn't sure if Derek could scent that emotion or not. Derek seemed clueless most of the time when it counted.

"I literally know nothing about her. She just showed up in my second period, she didn't stay in the class though. She talked to me and walked out." Derek took another bite.

"Maybe she thought you were cute and shit?" he huffed quietly, he didn't want to be jealous but thinking of a girl that stood out to Derek wasn't settling well with his stomach.

 "She creeped me out. It was more than that..." Derek shrugged. "Its probably nothing." He smiled slightly and then noticed Stiles had stopped eating. "Hey, whats wrong?" Derek placed his hand on Stiles'.

Stiles flushed and pulled his hands away, "Nothing. Don't worry about it." he said and figured he'd look more into every Kate in school here.

Derek noticed Stiles' look. It was the 'I'm getting information on this person right away.' face. "Hey don't worry about her, your my mate. Not her." Derek said seriously.

Stiles nodded and started eating, just slower. "Okay. " he mumbled.  
 Derek frowned and ate too. He could feel Stiles unease and he felt bad because he did that, he made him feel like that....but ever since Kate talked to him like she did, even going as far as he rub her hands on his forearm as she talked, he felt sick. He felt like Stiles needed to know. He would have wanted to know if the same happened to Stiles. Hell, he would have stomped the guy that tried that on Stiles into the ground.

Stiles sighed and looked to him, "What class do you have next?" he asked. Trying to get back to his happy feeling when they had first started class.

"I have history. What class is your next?" Derek asked casually, thankful for the change in topic.

"I have English." he sighed quietly, "Have PE after though. Do you have PE?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yeah I do actually." Derek smiled.

Stiles smiled and nodded "Good," he hummed and kissed Derek's cheek "And thank you for telling me about that girl. I like it when you're honest with me."

"I don't want to hide anything from you." Derek caressed Stiles' face with one hand and smiled. "I'll see you in P.E. though?"

 "Ditto, boo." Stiles nodded and smiled at him. "I'll see you." he chuckled and got up.  
  
Derek looked at the time and ran to class quickly. He apologized to Stiles over his shoulder for running while he sprinted down the hall and into his class.  
Stiles rolled his eyes, and went to class. Used to Derek running off.

 

* * *

  
  
Kate sat in Stiles class talking to a couple of girls before class was set to start. She turned to Stiles and smirked.   
  
Stiles raised an eyebrow at her, not knowing this was the Kate that had freaked out his Derek. She was pretty, he'd give the girl that and she seemed harmless enough. Why not sit in front of her?   
  
During class she leaned over and whispered in Stiles' ear. "Your Stiles right?" She asked. She was being sweet but in a very weird way. She touched him in an almost flirtatious way and smirked.  
  
Stiles jumped a bit, and moved forward.   
He frowned and turned around to look at her, "Yeah, and you are?" he asked.   
  
"My names Kate. Kate Argent." At this point argent was a well known name, not respected in the werewolf community because of the history. The Argents slaughtered werewolves long before they had a code to go by. They were the cause of Werewolf-based hate crimes and discrimination, it was illegal now but not uncommon. She offered her hand.   
  
 Stiles looked to her hand before looking back to her, "Oh that's nice." he said, "But I don't want to talk to you so I'm going to turn around now." he said and turned around.   
  
Something akin to irritation passed over her face before she replaced it with an overly sweet smile. "Fine, but I met Derek today. He's nice. Your a very lucky guy. But I'm curious, what happens when one mate dies? Does the other die too?" The weird thing about her was that she sounded genuinely curious and not at all intimidating. The words would still send a shiver down anyone's spine though.

Stiles turned back around and glared at her, "Well if you took a biology class, you'd know the answer to that." he snapped, "Look. I know I'm lucky to have Derek. But he and I are none of your business." he said and turned back in his desk.

Kate smiled and propped her feet up on the desk as the class went on. 

 

* * *

  
When P.E came around Derek was late so he ran in and got to changing immediately.  
Stiles changed, flushing as he made sure to not look over to Derek. He knew he'd seen Derek naked when they were little but now that they were older, he'd gotten shy about being naked. Derek was getting muscular now and the more muscular he got the more inadequate Stiles felt. He just sighed and hoped Derek liked his body too.   
Derek tried his best not to look at Stiles and nearly punched himself when he caught a look at Stiles ass. It was hard to be good, damn it. He flushed all over and threw on his clothes at a break-neck speed, his blush never leaving his face.   
  
Stiles flushed and sat down to put his shoes on. Scott snorted, "You two are really weird." he commented.  
  
"Shut up, Scott." Stiles huffed, flushing deeply.

Scott smirked and knocked his shoulder into Stiles'.

Derek plopped down next to Scott. The two got along okay but Scott and Derek had a history of being competitive when in close proximity. Once, they held a milk drinking contest and needless to say they ended up puking projectile milk onto each other. Not the best day. And now they were in P.E. With Stiles. Hooray.   
  
Stiles stood up once he was done and grinned, "I hope we do something fun. No running. I don't feel like dying." he said quietly.  
  
Derek opened his mouth to respond when Finstock walked in screaming nonsensical rantings about their current activity and everyone in the class seemed either amused or really scared of him.   
Derek was trying hard not to laugh at some of the things spewing from Finstock's mouth. Derek clasped a hand over his own mouth so that he wouldn't laugh.  
Stiles stared at him wide eyed, he wasn't used to people screaming like that. Jackson shouted about wanting to go out and play lacrosse. When Finstock agreed to get started the whole group started walking to the field, Jackson walked up behind them.  
  
"Get ready to get served, loser." he snarled.  
  
Stiles narrowed his eyes, "Bring it asshole. " he snapped.   
Derek fought back the urge to punch Jackson in the face yet again and grabbed a stick roughly, He actively despised Jackson.  
  
Stiles grabbed one along with Jackson and Scott. Once the coach set them in teams, Stiles frowned. Derek and Jackson were put on the same team, of coarse...   
"Oh my god this is planned! You put all of us not buff people together! This is unfair!" he whined.   
  
 "Shut up, Bilinski." Finstock yelled. "And yes. I did, cause now I can tell who is on what team. But just cause your buff doesn't mean your good at lacrosse and vice versa. Now get to it!" Finstock yelled.  
  
 Stiles grumbled and stood near the goal.  
Jackson ran towards them with the ball in his net, he passed it to Derek and Derek ran, dodged Greenberg easily and shot at the goal but Danny blocked it easily. Stiles cheered for his team and quickly caught the ball once it was passed towards him. He went to run but Jackson tackled him. Stiles groaned as he was slammed to the ground, hard.  
|  
"STILES!" Derek and Scott shouted in unison, they ran over to him and Derek shoved Jackson.  
 Jackson snorted and moved off of Stiles with a chuckle. Stiles sat up and groaned quietly.   
  
"I'm broken." he grumbled.   
Derek helped Stiles up. "You okay?" He asked.   
  
Scott started yelling at Jackson and Finstock came over to assess the damage.   
 Jackson snorted, "Oh please I was trying to show him what it's like in a real game. " he defended himself.  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, "Scott, Derek, I'm fine ." he grumbled.   
  
 "I hate that asshole." Scott grumbled when Finstock finished to breaking them up.

Derek let go of Stiles and smiled a little. "I know you're fine. Jackson's just a douche-bag."

Stiles rolled his eyes and dusted off his shirt, "I hate him too." he nodded and looked to Derek and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Let's get back to the game." Stiles smiled brightly.

 "Sure thing." Derek walked back to the other side of the field.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Once the game was over, Stiles was sore and ready to shower. He honestly doubted he had ever sweat this much in his life.  
Derek walked with Stiles back into the locker room and sat down on a bench. Debating actually taking a shower at school but Stiles didn't even care. He slipped on his shower shoes. He got his towel and went to take a shower. Kinda forgetting his shyness around Derek.  
 As Stiles washed Derek made the mistake of glancing over at Stiles when he heard the shower start and he couldn't help but stare. Sometimes he couldn't believe Stiles was his. You: Stiles stood under the shower head and rubbed the dirt away. Once he was done he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back to his locker.   
  
 Derek avoided looking at Stiles as he passed him and started taking his own shower. It felt good, his muscles relaxing under the spray.  
Stiles changed into his clothes and looked towards Derek. He bit his lip and watched him. He hadn't noticed how tall Derek had grown. Derek felt Stiles eyes on him but he felt good about it. He smirked to himself just as the last person left the locker room.   
  
Stiles looked towards the door, "Babe, I-I'm going to head out." he shouted towards Derek.  
  
"Hold up." Derek shut the water off and walked to his locker. To put on his clothes.   
"I thought that maybe we could go out to eat. You told me you wanted to be wooed." Derek smirked and slipped his pants on.   
  
Stiles flushed, "I don't know. Maybe we can hang out in my house and you can cook for me?" he asked, looking anywhere but Derek.  
  
"yeah, sure. I can do that." Derek put on his shirt and smiled. Stiles nodded with a smile, relaxing as Derek got dressed.


	2. Freshman year (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action will be starting.  
> Be ready.
> 
> Co author Sonny_Ninja

 

 

  A few days passed and highschool was great. Kate didn't speak to either of them much since that first day and Derek saw more of Stiles but today was the day. Today Derek would successfully woo Stiles'.  
  


He would take Stiles home through the woods they used to play in together as kids, then he would cook spaghetti for his mate and maybe MAYBE Stiles would kiss him for making dinner. He laughed as he walked towards Stiles in the hallway.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep." Stiles made a loud popping noise with his lips.

They walked out in the parking lot and stood in front of the school for a few minutes.

Stiles got his bag and and looked around. "So I met Kate."

"You did?" Derek looked to Stiles.

Stiles nodded. "Shes a creep, Der." 

"I know, shes sort of nice though. I guess" Derek put his arm protectively over Stiles shoulders as they walked through the parking lot.

Stiles shook his head. "She an hunter. I knoe it's outlawed and there are ways to protect yourself but I just got that vibe. Super creepy nice. And asked me what happened to one mate when the other dies." He shuddered.

Derek growled and pulled Stiles closer. "I don't want her around you. And if shes  a hunter I'm gonna have to tell mom, since shes the alpha of this whole area." Derek subtly scented Stiles. "But today we have a date."

Stiles snorted. "Dude stop sniffing me in public." He grinned. "I know we got wooing going on today. Don't worry about it. " he stopped when he saw the parking. "Hey wolf boy. Did you tell Laura we needed a ride after school?"

"Actually I thought we could get there on foot." Derek looked over to the trail. He grabbed Stiles' hand, smiling. "I could run really fast and carry you...since I'm wooing you, would you wanna be carried bridal style or is it too soon?" Derek laughed.

Stiles raised an eyebrow to him. "Please. Once I hit my growth spurt I'm going to be the one carrying you!"he huffed before tugging Derek towards the forest.

As they walked Derek smiled, he loved being in the woods, especially because him and his pack run here regularly on full moons.  
Derek chuckled to himself, the only reason he ran here on the full moon was to climb into Stiles' window and sleep.

Stiles smiled as they walked.

A few moments later there was an unnatural snapping sound. Stiles heard it and froze. He looked around but couldn't see anything.

Derek growled as a warning to anything lurking, his eyes flashed as he looked around.  
"I hear a heartbeat and it isn't mine or yours. Come on, lets keep going." Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and started walking briskly.

Stiles nodded and followed him, he tried to keep up but his legs were in fact shorter than Derek's. "Shit shit shit."

The snapping sound got louder the closer they got to the end of the forest.

Derek slowed so that he could turn to Stiles and kissed his cheek in apology. "I think were gonna have to run, whatever it is, its getting closer."

Stiles nodded dumbly after Derek pecked his cheek. He wrapped his legs and arms around Derek once he was lifted up.  
Derek ran fast, using his werewolf speed, he hardly used it normally because of the fact that in sports it was considered an unfair advantage but here he wasn't playing.  
Here he was trying to protect Stiles. He kept resisting his wolf, it told him to go find whatever it was and kill it without hesitation for frightening his soulmate but he needed to get Stiles out of there.

  
Stiles kept his eyes closed as Derek ran. He was used to holding onto Derek as he ran in wolf speed. They had been doing it since they were kids.  
When Derek stopped running Stiles climbed off of him and groaned, looking to the forest as the snapping sound faded away.

 

 


End file.
